fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 21 (Graanpoot)
Graanpoot strompelde door het graanveld. Zijn maag knorde. Hij had al heel de dag niks gegeten! Zoekend naar prooi tussen de stengels van het graan, ging hij verder. Hij proefde in de lucht, in de hoop een geur, anders dan graan, op te vangen. Helemaal niks. Wat doe ik hier? Moet ik niet allang teruggaan naar mijn Clan? Willen ze mij nog wel? Hij dacht weer terug aan wat Zangpoot had gezegd: '' 'Weet je dat je gewoon geen vrienden hebt, behalve je moeder, vader, zusje en mentor! Je bent een buitenbeentje en niemand mag je!’ Het had hem erg gekwetst, en hij begon langzaam te geloven dat het echt waar was. ''Zou ze haar krijgersnaam al hebben nu? Vast wel, het was tenslotte allemaal mijn schuld. En dat zouden ze me nooit laten vergeten. ''Plotseling zag hij wat langs hem flitsen. Meteen alert maakte hij een sprongetje met zijn vacht overeind. ''Konijn! Eindelijk! Zonder nog langer na te denken spurtte hij het konijn achterna. Tot zijn verbazing was hij binnen één tel al uitgeput, en zijn maag begon nog meer te rommelen. Ik moet dat konijn vangen! Hij rende het pluizige, bruine beeste achterna. Stengels prikte in zijn ogen, waardoor hij nauwelijks wat kon zien. Hij kwam steeds dichterbij. Ik heb hem bijna! Maar net doen hij zijn poot wilde uitsteken, om het konijntje te vloeren, dook het beestje in zijn holletje. Konijnenstront! Maar Graanpoot ging er niet bij zitten en bedacht een plannetje. Hij trippelde lang het konijnenhol en ging net iets achter de ingang staan. Hij stampte zo hard als hij kon op de grond. En ja hoor, zijn plan had gewerkt, het konijn sprintte zijn holletje uit! Vliegensvlug mepte hij het beestje met volle kracht. Het beestje struikelde en rolde een paar staartlengtes verder. Graanpoot sprong eropaf. Ja! SterrenClan zij dank, ik heb hem! Hij pakte zijn prooi en trots trippelde hij terug naar zijn nest, waar hij gisteren in had geslapen. Eenmaal bij zijn nest, gemaakt van graanstengels, aangekomen, ging hij zitten en nam een hap van zijn konijn. Hij dacht na over wat zijn volgende zet zou zijn. Zou hij teruggaan of niet? Kon hij zijn familie zo wel achterlaten? Hij wist het niet. Opeens klonk er een oorverdovend lawaai. Graanpoot keek om. Hij probeerde tussen alle stengels door te kijken, maar zag niks. Maar hij kende het lawaai. Het was van dat reusachtige monster van gisteren! Graanpoot pakte zijn konijn en rende er vandoor, terwijl het monster brullend achter hem aankwam. Help! Van schrik liet hij het konijn vallen en sprintte verder. Daar gaat mijn ontbijt! Gelukkig heb ik tenminste iets ervan kunnen eten! ''Hij rende verder en verder. Het monster was nog niet gestopt of gekeerd en kwam nog steeds achter hem aan. ''Hoe groot is dit graanveld wel niet?! Hij rende verder, maar zag nog steeds niks van een uitgang, of ook maar iets wat daarop leek. En Graanpoot werd moe, waardoor het reusachtige monster steeds dichterbij kwam. Graanpoots hart bonsde in zijn keel. Waar moet ik heen? Hoe kan ik dat monster van me afschudden? ''Hij raakte helemaal in paniek. ‘Hier heen!’ hoorde hij iemand roepen. Hij keek om zich heen, nog steeds aan het rennen. ‘Naar rechts!’ Graanpoot ging naar rechts. ‘Ohh sorry! Ik bedoelde links!’ ''Wat?! Hij draaide zich om. Hij maakte een sprongetje van schrik toen hij zag hoe dichtbij het monster was. Ik red het nooit meer om naar de overkant te komen! Maar ik heb geen andere keus! ''Hij rende zo hard als hij kon, maar het monster was al te dichtbij. ''Dit haal ik nooit meer! ‘Spring!’ riep de kat. Graanpoot zette zich met zijn achterpoten af en rekte zich uit, om een zo groot mogelijke sprong te maken. Hij raakte de grond met zijn voorpoten. Ik heb het gehaald! Maar zijn blijdschap was snel ten einde. Het monster stootte hard tegen zijn achterpoten aan. Het monster wierp zijn achter poten naar links, wat zijn voorste deel van zijn lichaam naar rechts liet draaien. Graanpoot stootte met zijn kop tegen het monster aan en viel op de grond. Hij zag niks meer, voor een hele lange tijd… Toen hij weer wakker werd zag hij een poes over hem heen gebogen. Ze was oranje met zwart en blauwe ogen. Graanpoot wilde gaan opstaan, maar de onbekende poes hield hem tegen. ‘Blijf liggen!’ snauwde ze. Zijn haren kwamen rechtovereind bij het horen van haar toon, maar Graanpoot wist dat hij waarschijnlijk niet in staat was om tegen de poes op te kunnen, dus deed hij verstandig en bleef liggen. Ze smeerde wat op zijn poten. ‘Wat doe je?’ vroeg hij geschrokken. ‘Ik maak je poot beter,’ mauwde ze koeltjes. ‘Hoe weet je welke kruiden goed zijn?’ ‘Ik heb heel me leven voor mezelf moeten zorgen en met mij gaat het prima, dus ik denk echt wel dat ik een zwak, scharminkel, kleine poesje zoals jij, kan verzorgen. Graanpoot wilde zich omdraaien en boos op zijn poten springen, maar de oranje en zwarte poes was te snel en drukte haar voorpoten hard tegen hem aan. Graanpoot snakte naar adem en probeerde zich uit haar greep te worstelen. ‘Wil je dat je poten genezen of niet?’ vroeg ze kwaad. ‘Ik ben niet zwak, scharminkel, klein of een poesje!’ mauwde hij beledigd. ‘Ohh nee? Je verliest er anders wel van eentje!’ Graanpoot keek haar vragend. ‘Noem je jezelf nu zwak, scharminkel en klein?’ vroeg hij uitdagend. Hij zag een speelse twist in haar ogen. ‘Ik had je nooit uit dat doolhof moeten redden,’ bromde ze. ‘Nog bedankt daarvoor! Maar je weet het verschil tussen links en rechts niet? Daar moet je echt wat aan doen.’ ‘Jammer dat je je hoofd niet hard genoeg hebt gestoten om dat nog te kunnen herinneren. Maar goed, dan zal ik me eerst daar wel op focussen, doei!’ Graanpoot wist dat ze een grapje maakte, maar speelde alsnog mee. ‘Nee, wacht! Kom terug!’ smeekte hij. De poes draaide zich om. ‘En nu wil je mijn hulp wel?’ ‘Natuurlijk!’ ‘Nee, die mag je niet meer,’ mauwde de poes en ze trippelde verder. Graanpoot mocht de poes wel, en wist dat ze terug zou komen. Maar na een paar tellen, begon hij zich toch af te vragen waar ze bleef. Hij stond op, en tot zijn verbazing, voelde hij niks qua pijn in zijn poten. Dat heeft ze goed gedaan! Hij trippelde naar buiten, de poes was al een stukje verderop. ‘Wacht waar ga je naar toe?’ vroeg hij. ‘Naar mijn nest, waar anders?’ ‘Blijf je niet hier?’ ‘Je poot mankeerde bijna niks, ik hoef je niet meer te helpen.’ Een beetje teleurgesteld boog hij zijn kop. ‘Is er nog iets wat ik kan terug doen?’ ‘Nee, hoor, voor nu niets, wie weet in de toekomst.’ ‘Dan moet ik wel je naam weten!’ ‘Is mijn uiterlijk soms niet genoeg?’ ‘Wie weet.’ ‘Nou goed dan,’ zuchtte ze, ‘Mijn naam is Sabina.’ ‘Dat is een mooie naam!’ ‘Dat weet ik,’ mauwde ze, en daarna rende ze weg. ‘Wacht! Moet je mijn naam niet weten?! Ik ben Graanpoot!’ riep Graanpoot haar achterna, maar Sabina was al weg. Graanpoot trippelde verder. Het begon al te schemeren en hij wilde eigenlijk zijn avondeten vangen en een nest maken. Maar hij durfde het graanveld niet meer in. De volgende keer wordt het vast en zeker me dood! Nee, dat doolhof ga ik nooit meer in! ''Toen dacht hij terug aan de blauwgrijze kat, die, in zijn visioen, samen met hem ook door een graanveld rende. ‘Misschien is dat mijn taak wel,’ mompelde Graanpoot in zichzelf, ‘Misschien moet ik die kat vinden!’ ''Maar van wie dan? De SterrenClan? Kon hij echt niet gewoon beter teruggaan naar zijn familie? Hij strompelde verder. Zijn maag begon te knorren. Niet alweer! ''Hij probeerde een spoor van prooi te vinden, maar rook en zag niks. ''Het ziet ernaar uit dat ik vannacht op een lege maag zal moeten slapen. Hij keek om zich heen. Maar waar kan ik überhaupt slapen? Voor hem waren alleen maar weilanden met rare, wollige wezens, terwijl andere wezens weer horens hadden en andere waren veel groter en stonken best wel erg. Dus de weilanden zouden het niet worden. Hij keek naar rechts. In de verte zag hij de voet van de berg. De Clans en de Stam hebben elkaar echt al heel erg lang niet meer gezien, we weten eigenlijk alleen van hun bestaan af door de katten van Vuursters tijd. Maar Graanpoot dacht er niet aan om in de bergen te leven, zeker niet in zijn eentje. Sowieso was het al veel te ver weg, wilde hij ooit nog terug naar zijn Clan. En achter hem was de tweebeenplaats, waar hij ook niet heen wilde gaan. Hij besloot om naar links te gaan, waar bos was, wat gelukkig niet bij het DonderClanterritorium hoorde. Daar ben ik beschut, zijn de minste vijanden en is het dichts bij mijn familie, mocht ik besluiten om terug te gaan. Ik wil er in ieder geval nog een nachtje over slapen. Misschien is de keuze wel helemaal niet aan mij, en mag ik niet eens meer terug. Nee, dat zou mijn moeder toch niet doen? En zelfs als ze dat zou doen, zou mijn vader haar toch wel stoppen of zijn zus? Geschokt stopte hij toen hij besefte wat dat betekende. Zangpoot heeft gelijk! Ik heb geen vrienden naast mijn ouders, zus en mentor! Maar dat is toch ook niet helemaal mijn schuld? Cederoor is veel te volwassen en de rest zijn allemaal krijgers! Dan kan ik verder toch ook niet meer vrienden hebben? Dat zei nou ook nog mijn familie, plus haar eigen familie heeft, omdat haar moeder zo nodig moest sterven. En daardoor moest míjn moeder haar opvoeden! Dat verdient ze helemaal niet! Maar ja, toch maakt haar dat een stuk populairder. Er is niets wat ik ertegenin kan brengen. ''Hij ging zuchtend opzoek naar een paar een boom, waar hij tegenaan kon slapen. Hij kon namelijk niet klimmen. Plots sprong er een kat voor zijn neus. Graanpoot deinsde achteruit. ‘Wat doe jij hier?’ grauwde de kat. Tja, dat weet ik zelf ook niet… ‘Ik ben op reis,’ verzon hij snel als smoes. ‘Ga dan maar lekker ergens anders op reis!’ snauwde de onbekende kater, ‘Dit is zwerfkat gebied!’ Graanpoot ogen werden groot bij het horen van de naam. Hij wist dondersgoed dat zwerfkatten gevaarlijk en slecht waren. ‘Is goed,’ mompelde hij. En hij trippelde snel een andere kant op. Hij keek snel achter om, om te kijken of de kater er nog was. ''Misschien is dit bos toch niet zo veilig. '' Hij ging verder op pad, maar nergens vond hij een goede slaapplek. Ineens schoot de geur van prooi door zijn neus. ''Muis! Snel keek hij rond of hij het beestje kon spotten. De muis zat verscholen onder een stronk. Heel zachtjes sloop Graanpoot ernaartoe. Hij was niet gewend om te sluipen op dode bladeren en gebroken twijgjes. ‘Krak!’ Klonk er onder zijn poten. Graanpoot bleef doodstil staan. De muis keek hem recht in zijn ogen aan. Graanpoots hart klopte in zijn keel. Heb alsjeblieft niks door! Maar zijn smeekbede was niet genoeg. De muis schoot ervandoor. Hazenstront! Dat laat ik niet gebeuren! ''Hij sprong eropaf. Boos rende hij het kleine beestje achterna. En binnen een paar tellen had hij het te pakken. ''SterrenClan zij dank! ''Hij pakte de muis op en trippelde naar de dichtstbijzijnde boom. Maar net toen hij wilde gaan liggen om aan zijn muis verder te kunnen, stond de onbekende kater weer voor zijn neus. Graanpoots haren kwam rechtovereind te staan. Hij schrok zich kapot. ‘Je wilde dat toch niet zelf opeten?’ vroeg de kater. ‘Nou .. eh .. eigenlijk wel.’ ‘Dat dacht ik al!’ mauwde de kater opeens heel kwaad, ‘Hoe durf je! Op het grondgebied van Waska nog wel! Geef die muis hier jij stinkende rat!’ ‘Nee!’ mauwde Graanpoot terwijl hij boos op stond. Hij maakte zich groot, klaar voor een gevecht. ‘Jij dacht toch niet mij aan te kunnen hè?’ vroeg de kater uitdagend. ‘Kom maar op!’ siste Graanpoot, opeens helemaal niet meer bang. ''Ik zal alles doen voor deze muis! Het is míjn muis! ''De kater sprong op hem af met een strijdkreet. ‘Mraaauw!’ Maar voordat hij kon landen, krabde Graanpoot hem snel hard over zijn neus. De ogen van de kater fonkelde woest. ‘Hoe durf je!’ De kater haalde uit naar Graanpoot met zijn rechterpoot, maar Graanpoot was sneller en weerde het af. Wat hij niet had verwacht, was dat de kater ook met links zou uithalen. De klauw schuurde over zijn neus. ''Auw! De kater deed weer een poging om op Graanpoot te springen. Graanpoot maakte zich klein, en zette toen keihard af. Met zijn hoofd beukte hij de kater omver en met een harde klap kwam de zwerfkat op de grond. Graanpoot wachtte niet en sprong op hem. Hij boorde zijn klauwen diep in zijn buik, niet om hem te doden, maar om hem zwaar te verwonden. Plotseling werd hij omver geduwd, door iets rechts van hem. Hij keek om zich. Wel een stuk of vijf katten hadden zich rond hem verzameld. Allemaal hadden ze dezelfde, vuurspuwende ogen. Dit kan ik nooit winnen! ‘Kijk wat hij met Mika heeft gedaan!’ mauwde een poes. ‘Dat is mijn broertje!’ mauwde een andere, zwarte poes met donkerblauwe ogen, ze zag er bijna precies hetzelfde uit als de zwerfkat die hem had aangevallen. ‘Dat krijg je terug!’ Ze sprong op hem af, maar hij ontweek haar en rende zo hard als hij kon weg. Met de kreten van de zwerfkatten achter hem aan. Ohh SterrenClan, help mij! '' De zwerfkatten hadden het nog steeds niet opgegeven. Het leek wel of het woud alleen maar bestond uit die zwervers! Telkens kwamen er steeds weer nieuwe bij, het bos krioelde ervan. En Graanpoot begon uitgeput te raken. Hij zou het niet langer meer volhouden. Lichtstralen schenen plots in zijn ogen. ''Ik ben het bos uit! Zouden ze het nu eindelijk opgeven? Maar Graanpoot durfde niet achterom te kijken, hij moest doorrennen. Gelukkig was het ook niet nodig, want hij hoorde hun kreten nog achter zich. Opeens kwam hij bij een stroompje''. Hoe ga ik dit oversteken?'' Hij kon al niet zwemmen, laat staan dat hij snel in het water was. Die zwerfkatten zouden hem binnen enkele seconden te pakken krijgen! Hij speurde de stroom af, om te kijken of hij ergens mogelijkheden zag, maar het leek erop dat hij zijn poten moest nat maken. Hij haalde diep adem en waagde de sprong. Graanpoot spartelde als een vis op het droge heen en weer. Help! SterrenClan! Hij hoorde de katten al aan de rand van de stroom schreeuwen. ‘Daar gaat ie!’ ‘Zijn verdiende loon!’ ‘Ik hoop dat hij nog even pijn lijdt!’ Toen verscheen er een poes voor hem, ze had een goudbruine vacht en gele ogen. Hij herkende haar. Het was degene naar wie hij vernoemd was. Zijn oma, Graanbloem. Hij had haar nooit gekend, maar Hazenster had hem altijd verteld dat ze precies op hem leek, op hun ogen na dan, die van haar waren geel en die van hem oranje. ‘Oma?!’ Graanbloem glimlachte. ‘Dus je weet wie ik ben? Heel goed, heeft je moeder toch nog wat van je gemaakt,’ snorde ze. Graanpoots blijdschap verdween als sneeuw voor de zon. Vindt zij mij ook al nutteloos en mislukt? Maar veel tijd om na te denken had hij niet meer, want het water kwam in zijn mond, neus en oren. ‘Oma, help!’ ‘Volg mij!’ riep ze en langzaam trippelde ze weg. Hoe kan ik haar ooit achterna gaan? ''‘Maar ik weet niet hoe ik moet zwemmen!’ proestte hij uit, terwijl hij tegen een steen aan beukte. Hij wilde naar lucht happen, maar hij zakte onder water. ‘Kom op Graanpoot je kan het! Ik geloof in je!’ Hij keek naar boven, naar Graanbloem. Ze gaf hem moed en kracht. ‘Beweeg met je poten, geef niet op!’ Eindelijk hoorde Graanpoot wat hij nodig had. Een beetje vertrouwen die anderen in hem hadden. ''Ik kan dit! Hij zwaaide met zijn poten en langzaam maar zeker ging hij langzaam omhoog. Ik ben er bijna! '' Hij proestte het uit toen zijn kop weer boven water verscheen. Het water was stil gaan staan. Hij was afgevoerd met de stroom mee. Plotseling raakte zijn poten weer de grond. ''Ik heb het gehaald! Ik leef nog! ‘Dank je, oma, voor uw vertrouwen in mij, en voor de hulp die u mij vandaag heeft geschonken!’ mauwde hij tegen Graanbloem zeggen, maar de poes was alweer verdwenen. Nu ben ik weer alleen. Hij hees zich op de oever en schudde zijn vacht uit. Graanpoot had besloten om even te rusten tussen de rietstelen. Het werd al laat en er waren al enkele sterren te zien. Hij plukte een paar stelen en maakte zijn nest. Daarna krulde hij zich op en probeerde wat slaap te vatten. Ondertussen dacht hij over van alles na. Wie de zwerfkatten waren en wie Waska was. Maar ook nog steeds over Zangpoot en zijn Clan, of hem zouden missen, of nauwelijks hadden gemerkt waar hij was gebleven. Graanpoot wist nog steeds niet wat hij zou doen. Kan u het mij vertellen, Graanbloem? Nadat hij in slaap was gevallen, werd hij wakker in een vreemde wereld. Het was donker, maar met een vredig gevoel. Sterren schenen overal en je kon de vogels horen fluiten. Graanpoot trippelde een eindje verder. Voor hem verschenen opeens vier katten achter de bomen vandaan. Eentje van hen was Graanbloem. ‘Graanbloem!’ mauwde hij blij, ‘Fijn om je weer te zien oma!’ Graanbloem gaf hem een lik over zijn kop. Hoewel hij haar nooit gekend had, en pas net ontmoet had, voelde het alsof hij haar al heel zijn leven heeft gekend. ‘Hallo, Graanpoot, ook fijn om jou weer te zien.’ ‘Wie zijn die andere katten?’ fluisterde hij gauw in haar oor. ‘Herken je mij niet eens? Je eigen opa?’ mauwde één van de drie andere katten. Graanpoot staarde hem met grootte ogen aan. ‘Echt?! Bent u mijn opa?!’ ‘Ja zeker, noem mij maar opa Lichtzon!’ ‘Lichtzon? Dan bent u de vader van mijn moeder! Ik hoorde dat u één van de meest gevreesde katten was! Een échte krijger!’ ‘Haha, zo geweldig was ik nou ook weer niet hoor. Ik was gewoon hoe een krijger, naar mijn mening, hoorde te zijn. En ik denk dat je zo het beste uit jezelf kan halen!’ Graanpoots ogen schitterde toen hij naar zijn opa keek. ‘Ik wil ook net zo worden als u!’ Hij zag dat Lichtzons ogen snel flitste naar Graanbloem. Graanpoot draaide zich naar haar om. ‘Wat? Wat is er?’ ‘Hoe bedoel je: Wat is er?’ vroeg Graanbloem verontwaardigd. ‘Jullie keken elkaar zo aan! Alsof er iets is dat jullie mij niet vertellen!’ ‘Goed dat je dat opmerkte Graanpoot. Ik kan zien dat je erg slim bent! En dat gevecht met die zwerfkat was ook heel dapper. Ik was er altijd al van overtuigd dat jij geschikt zou zijn!’ mauwde een andere kater. ‘En wie bent u dan?’ ‘Wie denk je?’ ‘Wolkennacht! De vader van mijn vader!’ ‘Heel goed! En wie is die andere poes dan?’ ‘Roodbloesem, uw partner!’ ‘Dat klopt,’ mauwde de poes. Graanpoot kon het niet geloven hij had allebei zijn opa en oma ontmoet! ‘Maar voor wat ben ik geschikt?’ vroeg hij aan Wolkennacht. Zijn opa wilde zijn mond opendoen om Graanpoots vraag te beantwoorden, maar Graanbloem was hem voor. ‘Gaan we dat nu wel echt doen? Gaan we het hem echt vertellen? De anderen zijn er erg van overtuigd dat we de andere moeten sturen.’ Roodbloesem schudde met haar kop. ‘Nee, Zonnepoot is het niet, die heeft een andere toekomst voor zich liggen. Tenslotte is Graanpoot nu toch al weg, het lot heeft al bepaald!’ ‘Dat is ook weer niet waar,’ bracht Lichtzon Roodbloesem in herinnering, ‘Het is nog niet te laat om het te veranderen!’ ‘Jawel, het is wel te laat! Waarom zouden we Zonnepoot er nu nog op uit sturen? En zoals ik al zei, ze heeft een ander pad voor haar liggen. Dit is Graanpoots taak!’ ‘Wat is mijn taak?’ vroeg Graanpoot, maar hij werd genegeerd. ‘Ik weet niet of het wel zo verstandig is om achter de rug van onze Clangenoten dit te beslissen,’ mauwde Wolkennacht. ‘Het is niet eens aan ons! Heel de SterrenClan moet beslissen! Dit is in het belang van alle Clans! Als we nu beslissen, kunnen we ze misschien wel vernietigen!’ Graanpoot keek geschokt in de richting van Graanbloem. ‘Wat? Zullen de Clans vernietigd worden?’ Roodbloesem keek hem strak aan. ‘Ja, en alleen jij kan helpen om de Clans te redden!’ ‘Dus we gaan het echt doen? Is het besloten?’ vroeg Graanbloem. ‘Ja, en we zijn er allemaal bij betrokken nu,’ mauwde Lichtzon. ‘Goed dan,’ zuchtte Wolkennacht. ‘Wat kan ik doen?’ vroeg Graanpoot, nog steeds geschrokken. ‘Jij moet op reis. En het zal niet al te gemakkelijk worden. Het zal voelen alsof je daar hoort, en dat doe je ook, maar je móét de plek verlaten, in het belang van de Clans. Vergeet dat niet!’ ‘Naar wat ik op zoek dan?’ ‘Dat zul je zelf moeten uitvogelen.’ ‘Hoe kan ik op reis gaan als ik niet eens weet naar wat ik zoek?’ ‘Je bent slim genoeg, Graanpoot, je zal het weten als de tijd daar is,’ mauwde Wolkenlucht. ‘Maar vergeet niet, je bent niet alleen, wij zullen met je mee reizen en je begeleiden. Samen zullen wij de gevaren trotseren en overwinnen. Geloof me, het komt goed,’ stelde Graanbloem hem gerust. ‘Geniet nog even van je rust, Graanpoot, want na morgen zal alles veranderen!’ mauwde Lichtzon hem gedag en toen vervaagde ze allemaal. Graanpoot kon nog steeds niet geloven wat er net gebeurd was, en hij begreep het ook niet. Maar één ding wist hij zeker. Ik moet mijn familie verlaten. Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal